Jensen Ackles
Jensen Ross Ackles (*1. März 1978 in Dallas, Texas) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. In Supernatural spielt er seit 2005 die Rolle des Dean Winchester. Leben Ackles wurde als Sohn von Donna Joan und Alan Ackles geboren. Er hat einen drei Jahre älteren Bruder, Joshua, sowie eine sieben Jahre jüngere Schwester, Mackenzie. Ackles ist englischer, deutscher und zu einem kleinen Teil schottischer Abstammung. Bereits mit vier Jahren stand Ackles für kurze Zeit als Kindermodel vor der Kamera und dann später, im Alter von zehn Jahren, erneut. Nach seinem Highschool-Abschluss 1996 wollt er zunächst Sportmedizin an der Texas Tech University studieren, aber stattdessen zog er nach Los Angeles, um sich ganz auf seine Schauspielkarriere zu konzentrieren. 1997 erhielt eine Rolle in der Seifenoper Zeit der Sehnsucht, in der er drei Jahre lang mitspielte. Es folgten Nebenrollen in Fernsehserien wie Dawson’s Creek, Dark Angel und Smallville, durch die er sich einen Namen machte. Im Herbst 2005 übernahm Ackles eine der beiden Hauptrollen in der Mysteryserie Supernatural und spielt seitdem an der Seite von Jared Padalecki die Rolle des Dean Winchester. Im Mai 2010 heiratete er in seiner texanischen Heimatstadt Dallas die US-Schauspielerin Danneel Harris, mit der er bereits seit 2006 liiert war. Im Mai 2013 kam ihre Tochter, Justice Jay, zur Welt. Am 10. August 2016 gab er bekannt, dass er und seine Frau Zwillinge, einen Jungen und ein Mädchen, erwarten. Am 02. Dezember kamen die beiden auf die Welt: Zeppelin Bram und Arrow Rhodes. Der Junge ist der ältere und sie wurden in Austin, Texas geboren. Filmografie *1996: Wishbone (Episode 1x34) *1996: Sweet Valley HIgh(Episode 3x17) *1998-2002: Days of our Lives *2001: Blonde (Fernsehfilm) *2001-2002: Dark Angel (22 Episoden) *2002-2003: Dawson's Creek (12 Episoden) *2003-2004: Still Life (6 Episoden) *2004: The Plight of Clownana *2004-2005: Smallville (22 Episoden) *2005: Devour *2005 - heute: Supernatural *2007: Ten Inch Hero *2009: My Bloody Valentine 3D *2010: Batman: Under the Red Hood (Sprechrolle) *2011: Supernatural The Animation (Sprechrolle 2 Episoden) Auszeichnungen *1998: Soap Opera Digest Award für Zeit der Sehnsucht *2010: Ewwy Award für Supernatural *2011: TV-Guide Award für Supernatural *2014: People's Choice Award für Supernatural ''(gemeinsam mit Jared Padalecki und Misha Collins) *2015: Teen Choice Award für ''Supernatural ''(gemeinsam mit Misha Collins) *2016: People's Choice Award für ''Supernatural Trivia *Er lebt in Austin, Texas. *Er ist Fan der Dallas Cowboys. *Sein Lieblingsurlaubsort ist Bora Bora in Napa Valley. *In der Schule spielte er Baseball und Lacrosse - Er liebt im Allgemeinen Sport. *Er liebt den Herbst. *Eigentlich sollte er 'Justin' heißen, aber seine Eltern entschieden sich dagegen, da sie es zu gewöhnlich fanden. *Er kann singen und Gitarre spielen. *Er hat einen Hund ( Cockapoo - Ein Spaniel / Pudel Mix) namens Icarus. *Tom Welling brachte ihn zum Golfen. *Gut befreundet mit Christian Kane und Jared Padalecki. Jared nennt Jensens Vater sogar 'Papa Ackles'. *Er liebt es zu fotographieren und macht auch oft Fotos am Supernatural Set. *November 2009 verlobte er sich mit seiner langzeit Freundin Danneel Harris. *Er hatte eine Laser-Augen-OP - Früher trug er Kontaktlinsen. *Jensen liebt Weihnachten. Die Lichter, die Kälte und der Geist von Weihnachten. *Eigentlich wollte Jensen Sportmedizin studieren und Physiotherapeut werden. *Sein liebster Gegenstand ist eine Kette, der an seinen Freund erinnert, der durch einen tragischen Autounfall gestorben ist. *Er wird erwähnt in dem Liebesroman 'Tochter der Träume' von Kathryn Smith. *Er ist zum Smallville Casting gegangen, um die Rolle des Clark Kent zu ergattern. *Er himmelt die Schauspieler Anthony Hopkins, Jim Caviezel, Ben Stiller, Brad Pitt und Ewan McGregor an. *Seine Hochzeit fand im privaten Kreis in Dallas, Texas an einem Samstag-Nachmittag statt (15. Mai 2010). *Er hatte keine übersinnlichen Erfahrungen in seinem Leben. *Seine Tochter Justice Jay "JJ" Ackles wurde im Mai 2013 geboren. Galerie Jensen ackles und Nina Dobrev .jpg|Jensen ackles und Nina Dobrev Jensen Ackles :-).jpg Jensen for peta.jpg|Jensen ackles for peta Für wikia 13.jpg Für wikia.jpg Für wikia 3.png Jensen-ackles3-reasons-why-jensen-ackles-should-be-marvels-top-pick-for-a-mtrykrg5.jpg Jensen-and-jared-dean-and-sam-supernatural-guys-8252523-606-512.jpg Dean-supernatural-26967917-500-638.png Jensen-ackles-dean-dean-winchester-supernatural-Favim.com-671305.jpg DEAN .jpg Jared-padalecki-jensen-ackles-und-co-posieren-fuer-ein-selfie.jpg Jensen-and-jared-dean-and-sam-supernatural-guys-8252523-606-512.jpg Jensen ackles 69.jpg Jensen-ackles-dean-dean-winchester-supernatural-Favim.com-671305.jpg Jensen-ackles3-reasons-why-jensen-ackles-should-be-marvels-top-pick-for-a-mtrykrg5.jpg Jensens Kind .jpg Jensen for peta.jpg Jensen Ackles :-).jpg Jensen ackles und Nina Dobrev .jpg Jensen Ackles .jpg Jensen smile.jpg Jared-Jensen-and-Leo.jpg Jensen-Ackles-jensen-ackles-231706 1000 1450.jpg Jensen-ackles.jpg Jared and Jensen.jpg .facebook_550867626.jpg thumb|left|Jensens Kind Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Hauptdarsteller